


Crawling Back to You

by Lupy180



Series: It's Better When It Feels Wrong [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Badass, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Twins, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Summary: Ivar is doing everything to get you back. And your doing everything you can to stay one step ahead of him.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Series: It's Better When It Feels Wrong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Series warnings: NSFW, language, violence, drinking, kidnapping, drugging, smut, possible triggering please read with caution (smut in chapter 2)

If it was one thing Ivar didn't have, it was patience. Well, he could be patient, but not when it came to bullshit. So he lit himself a cigarette and took one big drag. His mind was jumbled in all sorts of different thoughts. 

It had been only 2 weeks without you and the emptiness of your prescence drove him . . .mad. 

"So, you say you haven't ever seen this girl." Ivar held the surveillance photo up. "But this says differently. Now, I don't want to ask you again. . ." 

A man trembled in the chair in front of him. Blood oozed from the top of his head and he winced when Ivar shoved the photo in his face. 

"Alright, I'll tell you." The man cried. 

Ivar looked at the picture. "She came into your store, talked to you and then left. What did she say to you?" 

"She just asked for directions to some pawn shop, about 100 miles east from here." The man replied. 

"What else?" Ivar asked. 

"She offered me three hundred dollars to be quiet and not tell anyone. She said she was running from a dangerous man, and I saw that she had twin babies with her." 

Ivar sighed. 

"Look, I told you all I know, so please just let me go." He begged. "I know your angry because I lied-" 

"Angry? My wife just hauled ass with my kids. I'm not angry. I'm livid." Ivar reached behind his back and pulled out his silver handgun. 

The man widened his eyes and before he could even open his mouth to beg some more, Ivar pulled the trigger. 

Ubbe quickly opened the door. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." 

"I told you he was lying. I don't like being lied to." He began walking towards the door. "I'm going to stop by a couple of pawn shops. She must have sold the rings to get some fast cash." 

"Well, even with that kind of money, she couldn't have gone too far." 

Ivar blinked and let out a sigh. "We'll see. Clean that up and take care of the body. I'll be back in a couple of hours." 

"Ivar." Ubbe called out. 

Ivar stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. 

"What will you do, when you catch Y/N?" 

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm debating between gunshot and choking." 

*** 

After pawning your jewelry you filled your gas tank, tracked down a man that went by the name Harald Fairhair, and immediately got a new driver's license along with two new birth certificates for the twins. 

"Listen, I hope you understand, the reason why I'm doing this, is to protect my babies. The father. . .I don't know what he's capable of doing to us if he ever catches us so . . ." You began pulling out extra money. 

"I don't need extra money. What you do is your own business and I won't tell anyone else you were here." Harald replied as he handed you the new drivers liscence and birth certificates. 

"I appreciate it. Thank you." You picked up both carseats and began heading for the door. 

"If your running from Ivar, I'll have you know, its a waste of time. He'll get you back one way or another." 

His words made your blood run cold. Chills ran down your spine as you quickly looked over your shoulder. You could see that he wasn't trying to scare he. He was being brutally honest. 

"Well I guess I better start putting more miles between us then." You commented before staggering out of his house and racing back to your car. 

The first place you ever stopped to rest was a cheap motel. The plan seemed simple. Just settle down in a small town. Get a job, rent an apartment and save as much as you could. Then do it all over again. 

*** 

Ivar stood in front a familiar place. He knew the man that was behind the door and he knew what he did. And he also knew if he was running from someone this would be the man he would come to first. 

He reached a hand up and pounded on the door. "Harold! I know you're in there." 

The door was yanked open and a man with long black braided hair answered the door. "Ivar. What can I do for you?" 

Ivar smiled and reached in his pocket. He held up his phone and showed the screen to Harold. He watched Harold's eyes grow wide. 

"I've already killed 3 people looking for my wife and twins. I wouldn't mind killing one more. Especially your brother." 

Harold sighed. "She came her a couple of days ago. I save everyone's information on my computer, let me just print it out for you." 

Ivar smiled and followed Harold into his home. "I figured you would have moved up from selling fake ID's." 

Harold shrugged his shoulders. "It still pays bills." 

Ivar gently ran his fingers along the wall. Had she been standing right here when Harold made her a new ID? It was strange. . . When he leaned against the wall there was still just a hint of her scent. Must have been that lotion he had given her. Like lavender. And the smell itself made his racing heart slow down, just for a few seconds. 

It was almost like his body had recieved a message that he could understand quite clearly. 

'You're getting close. It won't be long now.' 

"So. . .if I was running, where would I hide?" Ivar asked as he taken the papers from Harold. 

Harold shook his head. "You don't run. And neither do I. She didn't say where she was going." Harold replied. 

Ivar clicked his tongue as he searched his mind for ideas. Where would she run? It couldn't be anywhere familar. It couldn't be a place that drew alot of attention to itself. 

He turned the papers over and put them down on the desk beside him. "One more thing, write down all the small towns with in a 500 mile radius." 

Harold sighed and immediately got to writing while looking up the towns on his computer. Once he handed Ivar the paper he watched Ivar pull out his phone and bring it up to his ear. 

"It's good. Release Halfdan." 

Harold folded his arms over his chest. "Are we done here?" He questioned. 

"Yes. That is all I needed. Thank you." Ivar spun on his heels and tucked the paper in his pocket before exiting out the house. 

He was anxious, not just to see his babies again, but also to see the look on your face when you saw him walk with out crutches. It was all thanks to his new braces that he didn't need them anymore. 

*** 

Being a single mother of twins proved to be harder than you thought. As the time went by the twins Ragnar and Freya proved to be just as cunning as their father. Ragnar was becoming a handsome little man and Freya, a beautiful girl with her father's wit. 

Which was a recipe for disaster. Freya was smart, and she behaved pretty well. . .but Ragnar? By the age of 2 he shown you things that had you concerned. He was able to manipulate any daycare worker, he also proved to have violent outbursts just like his father and you had no clue what do. 

"Mommy, are we leaving again?" Ragnar's voice made you quickly turn around. 

"Yes. I need you to get your shoes." You replied. 

"I don't wanna go!" Ragnar argued. 

You sighed and sunk to your knees. "Ragnar, if your sister and I leave without you. . .who would take care of you? Who would tuck you in and read you a book before bed?" 

Ragnar's lips curled into a smile. "Daddy." He responded. 

Your heart pounded at that word. "What?" 

"Daddy will. He told me last night." Ragnar pointed at the window and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. 

If it really was Ivar he was talking about. . . You had no time for arguing. You scooped him up in your arms and began placing the packed bags over your shoulder. 

"Not gonna argue with you Ragnar. I don't have the time for it. But it's time to go now either go get your shoes or we will leave with out them." You quickly sat him down on the bed and spoke in your stern mommy voice. 

He raised his eyebrows before quickly running down the hallway. You unlocked the car and began filling the trunk up with what little luggage you had. It was gonna be a killer for your bank to leave again, but it didn't really matter. You had to go now. 

"Freya, let's go!" You called out. 

Freya came out of the house in her pink pjs holding her little teddy bear close to her chest. "Mommy, a man at our window! He's at the window." 

You quickly scooped her up. 

"Mommy, mommy come see! Daddy's here!" Ragnar shouted as he rounded the corner. 

You quickly gathered him in your other arm and ran to the car. It had taken you exactly 1 minute to buckle them in. And once you turned the car on you gasped. In your view stood Hvitserk. 

He waved his fingers at you. "Come out of the car, Y/N. Ivar's waiting for you." 

You shook your head and quickly put the car in reverse. Fuck no. 

"You do this now, it's only gonna make it harder for you when he catches you!" Hvitserk yelled. 

But his warning meant nothing to you. Your foot hit the gas and you got the fuck out of there. One more place gone for good. Back to running and sleeping in cheap motels until you found another safe town to settle down in. 

*** 

The sound of the twins giggling made you pause. You looked at them with furrowed brows and continued pouring yourself the second glass of wine. They laughed again.

“Ragnar, Freya, what is so funny?” You snapped.

You didn’t snap at the twins often but at the age of 3 they had proven themselves to be quite intelligent… Just like their father. Especially Ragnar. He looked like a little Ivar. Some nights it almost scared you. But their intellectual level was what really amazed you. The fact that they were reading some words already left you baffled.

After gulping down the second glass of wine you immediately worked on the third glass. But when you tilted the bottle up the twins laughed again.

“Why are you laughing?” You asked again.

Freya pointed at your wine bottle. “It says Daddy got Mommy!” She chuckled.

Your heart immediately began to pound as you lifted the bottle up and noticed a small sticker of a skull. In red marker it said ‘Daddy got Mommy’.

Shit.

He found you again.

You heard a loud knock at the door and moved to stand up but the entire room began to spin. You braced yourself on the table and watched as the room became blurry.

Did he. . Drug you? How would he have gotten in? Why wouldnt he have just take you while you were sleeping?

“Yay! Daddy’s here! He’s here!” Ragnar jumped out of his seat.

Freya followed him to the door.

“Ff- Freya… Don’t… Nnnn.” It was getting hard to form words.

You tried to stand up again as you heard heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. But your head became fuzzy and you could barely stand. All your muscles became weak.

“Mommy! Mommy! Daddy’s home!” Ragnar ran into the kitchen and your eyes widen as Ivar stepped into the kitchen. He was walking! He was fucking walking!

“Uh-oh, looks like Mommy had too much grow-up juice.” He commented with a bright smile.

Your heart pounded in your chest as you tried to move out of your seat but Ivar limped closer to you and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“Have a seat, Y/N. You won’t be able to move for a long time. We have alot to catch up on.” He ran his hands through your hair and tugged on it so you were forced to look up at him.

He leaned his face down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You trembled beneath him. What was he going to do now?

He pulled away from the kiss with a satisfied smirk.

“Hey, Freya, Ragnar how about we start packing some clothes? Daddy’s going to take the three of you home.”

All you could do was sit there and feel your heart pound. Three years of running had finally caught up to you.

“My dear wife, I can not wait to get you home.” He whispered in your ear.

You were fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Now that the reader has been caught she has consequences to deal with. Ivar wants to bond with his kids but he has to make an important decision first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, kidnapping, language, threats of violence, smut, possible trigger warning, choking

You were groggy from the drugs in your system. Every minute in the car was pure torture. You couldn't move in a comfortable position, you felt nauseated, and you couldn't even think or talk. For hours you spent leaning against the window, just staring out into the open space. 

"Daddy, what suprise do you have for us?" Ragnar asked. 

You moved your eyes to look at Ivar who smiled and looked at your son in the back mirror. "You'll see little man. We got just a few more minutes then you can see. Freya, I think you'll really like what Daddy got for you." 

"New shoes?" She asked. 

Ivar chuckled before turning to you. "Oh don't look so gloomy, Wife. I got something special for you too." 

You shuddered and tried to speak but it was no use. You couldn't form any words. 

When the sight of his manor came into your vision you closed your eyes and made a silent prayer that you weren't arriving to your own death. You had no idea what Ivar had in store for you, and that alone terrified you. 

"Alright kids, let's head inside." Ivar replied. 

"What about Mommy?" Freya asked. 

Ivar glanced at you then turned to look at Freya. "Your uncles will help her inside. She looks really tired. I think Mommy is gonna need to take a nice . . . Long. . . Nap." 

Your body trembled as he let himself out and began unbuckling the twins. You watched as they ran inside and passed Ubbe and Hvitserk. Your heart pounded as they approached the car and opened the door. Ubbe immediately held you up while Hvitserk squeezed himself in and unbuckled your belt. 

"Holy shit. I thought I told him only a couple drops." Ubbe commented. 

"He must have added in a couple to make sure she wouldn't be able to escape again." Hvitserk replied. 

He moved the hair out of your face for you. "It's gonna be alright, Y/N. Ivar's not gonna hurt you much." 

Hvitserk's words made you sigh in releif as he scooped you up and began heading towards the mansion. 

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Ubbe commented. 

Now that didn't help at all. 

You were carried through the livingroom into a new room you didn't recognize from before. It was big but mostly empty. Except for the one queen size bed that was awfully close to the wall. And. . .no windows? 

"Alright. Here you go." Hvitserk gently sat you down on the bed. "Take a nap. Hopefully Ivar will be in a better mood when you wake up okay?" 

As soon as you heard the door shut you closed your eyes and did just as Hvitserk said. 

*** 

The feeling of a finger gently skimming your cheek made your eyes blink open. Ivar was right next to you gently stroking your cheek. 

"Ivar." You whispered. 

"You didn't really think that this was all a dream, did you?" He responded as his eyes stared into yours. 

You felt his hand slowly slide down your neck. "No. I'm just-" 

His hand quickly clenched your throat and your words died in your throat. He was right on top of you, using his other hand to pin both your wrists down above your head. Your airways became completely cut off and you strugged underneath him. 

"The original plan was to kill you and bring my kids home. But for some reason. . . When I was standing over your bed with that cheap ass kitchen knife in my hands I couldn't." 

Your heart pounded and you opened your mouth, trying to get at least one word out. But nothing came out. He squeezed even tighter. 

"You took my kids away for 3 years. You will pay for that." He finally released your throat and rolled himself off the bed. 

You coughed and sucked in the air that filled your lungs. He began walking towards the door and you made a move to follow him. 

"Ivar please-" Before you could finish your sentence you nearly tripped and realized something was hanging from your ankle. 

You slowly brought your eyes down to see that you were shackled. The chain lead to the metal bedframe that was bolted to the floor. 

"Until I figure out what to do with you, your gonna be in time out for a long time." Ivar replied. 

"What? Ivar where are my babies?" 

He closed the door and you heard a lock click. 

"Ivar! Let me out of here! I want to see my babies!!!" You screamed. 

*** 

Ivar made his way down the hallway where he heard the sounds of his children laughing. It was a sound that made his lips curl into a smile and his heart nearly skip a beat. His beautiful daughter and son. They were finally home and all the chaotic thoughts that had been plaguing his mind for years finally came to an end. 

"Daddy! Daddy, when do we get to see our surprise?" Freya asked as she skipped up to him. 

"Is Mom coming to see?" Ragnar questioned. 

Ivar reached his hand down and ran his hand through his son's dark hair. 

"Actually, Mommy is in time out." Ivar replied. 

Ragnar and Freya turned to look at each other. "Time out?" They asked simultaneously. 

Ivar nodded his head. "Yes. She was a very bad girl for running away from Daddy. She hurt my feelings." 

Freya stepped up to him and grabbed his hand. "It's okay, because you found us!" She smiled up at him. 

He couldn't hold back his laugh. "That I did. Now, are you ready to see what I got you?" 

The twins jumped in excitement. "Yayy!! Surprise! We want our surprise!" 

Ivar began walking towards the back door. "Okay. Follow Daddy." 

He opened the back door and walked into the back yard with the twins right behind him. His whole yard had extended, just like his empire. It was a big open field as long as the eye could see. And in the middle of the field was a new wooden barn that had been built. Stacks of hay were scattered around everywhere. 

"Freya, I noticed you like horses. You have a horse lamp, shirts with horses on it-" Ivar began to speak. 

"And a horse towel!" Freya added in. 

"That's cool. But I think your gonna like what Daddy got you alot more than all those things." Ivar replied. 

"Is it a real horse?" Freya asked. 

"Hey! What about me?" Ragnar questioned. 

"Patience, Ragnar. I got something for you too." Ivar reminded his son. 

He pulled the barn door open and turned to his kids. Freya quickly ran past him and nearly crashed into the stall door. She gasped with her beautiful eyes wide open and pointed at the horse. 

"Oh Gods, Daddy! She is beautiful!" Freya commented. 

The horse he had gotten was a beautiful American Paint horse that was all white with random light brown patches all across her body. On the left side of her face was all pure white with one crystal blue eye. Her right side had a brown patch that covered her one brown eye. Over all, she was a real beautiful horse. 

"What's her name?" Ragnar questioned as he approached the stall. 

Ivar walked over to the twins and picked Freya up so she could pet the horse. "I named her after my mother. Your grandmother. Aslaug." 

"A slug?" Freya asked as she turned around to look at Ivar with her face scrunched up. 

"No, Aslaug." Ivar corrected. 

Ragnar reached up and tugged on Ivar's shirt. "I want my surprise now. Show me!" 

Ivar put Freya back down all while staring at his son. Now, he loved his kids very much, but he refused to allow such rude behavior from them. His son Ragnar quickly looked down at his feet and began playing with his fingers. 

"I mean, can I see my surprise now. . .please?" He asked. 

Ivar nodded his head. "That's better." He tucked his bottom lip under his teeth and let out a whistle. 

Something began moving around in the hay and the twins quickly hid behind Ivar. A large black and tan german shepherd emerged from the hay and shook his fur before calmly walking up to them. 

"Every good son needs a good dog. Ragnar, meet your new dog Bullet." Ivar held his hand out for the dog to sniff his hand. 

Ragnar slowly approached the dog with big wide eyes. Bullet was abnormally large for his breed and his back reached the top of Ragnar's head. If Ivar hadn't spent so long training him between searching for his family he would have been nervous allowing such a large dog near his kids. But he brought Bullet home from a shelter and trained him to be a calm dog. The fact that he was now a full grown dog also played into that factor. 

"Bullet! This is my dog!" Ragnar exclaimed as he reached out and ran his hands through his fur. 

Bullet wagged his tail and pushed his muzzle into Ragnar's chest. "Daddy, can Bullet sleep inside with us?" 

Ivar nodded his head. "Of course. Now that you kids have seen your surprise, how about we go in? It's time for supper." 

The twins turned to Ivar. "What about Mommy? Is she eating too?" 

It was Freya who asked the question. He shook his head and explained that she was still in time out. They seemed to ask about her alot. 

As he lead the kids inside and set them up with food he wondered what he was going to do about her. The original plan was to kill her after all. But what would he tell the twins? 

She ran off and left them? That would break their hearts and he wasn't sure if he was really ready to do that. But in his mind there was only one way to find out. 

"Hvitserk, Ubbe, I need you to put the kids to bed." Ivar stood up from the chair and began heading towards a closet. 

"What are you going to do?" Ubbe questioned. 

The twins stopped what they were doing and looked at him. 

Ivar forced a smile and bent down to look his kids in the eyes. "Daddy's going to go check on Mommy. Then he will be going to bed too." 

"I wanna see Mommy. Take us with you!" Freya begged. 

"Please! Mommy always tucks us into bed." Ragnar added in. 

"When we are in time out we don't get to have company, now do we?" Ivar pointed out. 

The twins looked down at their feet. 

"Awwe." They both groaned. 

"Be good, take Bullet to bed. Maybe if Mommy's good I will let you two see her tomorrow." Ivar replied. 

"Come on Bullet! Let's go to bed." Ragnar ran up the stairs with Freya and Bullet behind him. 

"Ivar, whatever your thinking of doing. . . Don't. They need their mother." Hvitserk whispered. 

Ivar pointed at his brother. "Mind your own business." 

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key to open the newly installed closet. There were a few guns hanging on the wall along with a machete and an axe. His blue eyes scanned between weapons until he picked up the axe. 

At least it wouldn't be loud enough to disturb the twins. He gripped the axe in his hands and made his way to the hidden room. When he opened the door a ray of light casted down on her sleeping body. 

His heart began to race with each step he took. When he got to the side of the bed he tightened his grip on the handle and brought the axe up. All he had to do was swing it right down into your skull. 

It would be quick. 

It would be painless. 

* * * 

The sound of Ivar growling woke you from your deep sleep. Then there was a thud and you jumped right up with your heart pounding in your chest. Ivar's silhouette was right beside you. He was holding something in his hand that was connected to the wall. 

He pulled it out and you could see the shape of it. 

An axe! 

You tried to move but you were frozen in fear. Your entire body locked up as adrenaline shot through your viens. 

You could see Ivar trembling before he dropped the axe into the floor. His hand reached down and grabbed the front of your shirt in a tight fist. He yanked you forward as he leaned down so his face was just inches away from yours. In the ray of light you could see tears streaming down his cheeks. 

The sight made your heart sink into your stomach. 

"You left me!" He cried. "You took my children and you just disappeared! Do you not understand how painful it was to wake up every day to an empty bed?!" He interrogated. 

You opened your mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. 

"It felt like there was a whole in my chest! Do you not understand?? I can't breathe with out you!" He shouted. 

You collected yourself and wrenched his hand off your shirt. "Yes, I left you! But I only did it because I was scared!" 

Ivar sniffled and raised his eyebrows. 

"You couldn't see what you were becoming! All you wanted was power and even with our children's lives in danger you still wanted it!" You snapped and before you could stop yourself, your hand swung up and collided with his cheek. 

Ivar's face turned from the impact and he clenched his jaw tight. You could hear him breathing through his nose. His eyes turned dark. 

"I would never put our kids lives in danger." He spoke between clenched teeth. 

"Like you would never lie to me? Or manipulate me?" You pushed on his chest in an attempt to create space between the two of you. 

He didn't budge. He grabbed your arms and climbed ontop of you. You were yet again trapped beneath him. 

"Your right, I lied to you, and I would do alot worse if it meant that I could have you again." He snapped. 

The room became dead silent. You could hear nothing but your own ragged breathing. Your stomach was swirling with mixed emotions. Him being so close and being ontop of you made warmth flood between your thighs. Your heart was pounding and the air seemed to thicken. 

And that was something you would always love. But you weren't happy about the fact that it could only be Ivar who made you feel this way. It made your stomach flutter with a small hint if nausea. This man, the one who lied, who put you in your kids in danger . . .you couldn't deny that you still loved him. Even after all these years of running. 

"You make me sick." You spoke between clenched teeth. 

"And why is that?" Ivar asked as he dragged one of his hands down to cup your breast through your shirt. "Because deep down, you know you still love me?" His hand moved down between the two of you and he began reaching for the waistline of your jeans. 

You could have pushed him off of you. You could have told him to stop but. . . It felt too good. The throb growing between your legs was becoming insufferable. 

"Or is it because I am the only man who can make you feel this good?" He whispered as he leaned his face down to press his lips over yours. 

You didn't respond to the kiss at first. You closed your eyes and did everything you could to fight against your trembling body. Holding everything back was like trying to stop a hurricane. Your entire body tingled and clenched in anticipation. 

His warm moist tongue slid across your lips and you finally caved in. Your lips parted and a light moan slipped out as he grinded his erection between your legs. He pulled his hand out of your jeans and began tugging the material down your legs. 

You reached down and began unbuckling his belt. There was no more waiting. You needed to feel him inside you. The throbbing between your legs begged to be touched, the little electric currents flowing through your veins triggered from his mere existence, it was all becoming too much. 

Ivar's mouth stayed clasped to yours as he pulled your shirt up and began palming your breasts. Your hand grasped his erection and lined his tip against your drenched opening. He lunged his hips forward and you couldnt contain the moan that began building up in your throat. It had been so long since you had sex, you almost forgot just how good it felt. 

But Ivar easily did a good job reminding you just how good it was. He rolled his hips in circular motions, bringing the tip of his cock into all the right places. Your hands held onto his biceps and with in just a minute your entire body was trembling. You felt your entire body become flooded with warm tingles and your inner walls clenched tight. 

It was embarassing, how fast you came. But Ivar didnt show any signs of minding. He groaned and began moving his mouth down your neck to your exposed breasts. His tongue flickered around your nipple while he continued rocking his hips into yours. Your eyes nearly rolled to the back of your head. 

"Fuck, Ivar. Please don't stop!" You moaned as he began moving his tongue to your other breast. 

"Trust me, I won't." He spoke between heavy breaths. 

You felt his hips press into yours and he pushed himself deeper inside you. The tip of his erection pressed into your one good spot and you felt yourself begin to tremble all over again. 

"Fuck, you feel so good." He groaned. 

His bright blue eyes locked with yours and he tilted his head down to crash his lips to yours. His constant thrusts and kisses made your toes curl. 

Oh, fuck. You were definitely gonna come. 

Your legs quivered and you muffled a moan against his lips as your entire body clentched tight. A warming glow seeped down your abdomen all the way down to your thighs. You didnt even realize how tight your legs were clenched around his waist. You were too busy riding out your high and bucking your hips. 

"Shit, I love feeling you come." He whispered right before he started to slow down. 

You assumed he was on his way to finishing but that wasn't the case at all. He brought his hands down to your waist and rolled the both of you over so you were now ontop. The movement alone made you want to scream. 

Fuckkkkkkk. 

That was amazing and it felt euphoric. 

"You letting me on top? That's not normal." You commented as you swirled your hips. 

His grip on your waist tightened as he looked at you with his dialated eyes. "Don't get used to it. I'm only being nice because I missed you so fucking much." 

You continued pumping yourself up and down on his member while placing your hands on his muscular chest. His hands slowly went up to your ribs and then moved around towards your back. You leaned down and placed your lips ontop of his. He fisted a hand in your hair and began thrusting his hips up. It started out with slow thrusts but then he locked his free arm behind you and moved in rapid and violent movements. 

He had you locked tight against his chest and all you could do was writhe and squirm. Your fingers clenched down on his skin and you muffled one last moan into his mouth. Ivar's body trembled against yours as you felt every inch of your body slick tight. His grip in your hair became even more tight and you found yourself struggling to breathe. He practically had you in a bear hug. 

"Fuck, Y/N." He groaned and you felt his warm seed spill inside you. 

You were stuck in a state of euphoria. Everything that worried you had slipped away momentarily. Ivar finally loosened his grip and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. 

"Let's take a shower and go to bed." He suggested. 

You lifted your head up and looked in his eyes. 

"I'll unchain you and you can sleep in my bed. If you prove to me that you won't leave me again, I'll let you be with the kids and we can be a family again." 

You nodded your head and he slowly moved his arms down so you could climb off of him. He got himself dressed and moved off the bed. You watched him dig into his pocket and pull out a key. 

The moment the chain fell to the floor you felt your shoulders slump with relief. You wrapped your naked body in a sheet and held onto Ivar's hand as he walked towards the door. He pressed the door open and you jumped. There was a huge dog sitting right outside the door. 

"Ivar." You whispered. 

"It's alright. This is Ragnar's dog, Bullet. He's very well trained." Ivar reached down and gently rubbed his palm over the top of Bullet's head. 

The dog looked at you and began to sniff the sheets around your body. 

Ivar cleared his throat. "Alright, Bullet. Go check on the kids." 

Bullet turned from you moved in a slow pace towards the stairs. 

"Where did you get him?" You questioned as the two of you made way towards the bathroom. 

"A shelter. His previous owners passed away, sadly." 

You weren't sure if it was his tone or the way he had answered. But to you it made you a little nervous. You stopped right in your tracks and turned to Ivar with your eyes bulging out of your skull. 

Ivar let out a soft chuckle. "Don't give me that look. They were a sweet, elderly couple. The wife died of pneumonia and a year later the husband died of a heart attack. All natural causes, I assure you." 

He pressed a hand to your back and ushered you forward. Once you entered the bathroom you were hit with a bright light. Your eyes were so used to the dark that you actually had to close them for a second. The sound of water hissing made you turn around to see Ivar stripping off his clothes again. 

You let the sheet drop to the floor and reached for his braces on his legs. He quickly shot a hand out and clasped it on your shoulder. 

"We can take a bath if you want." You offered. 

Ivar nodded his head in agreement. You reached in the tub and turned it to bath. He motioned for you to get in while he finished unclasping his braces. Your eyes stayed on him as you began to think of your options. And it was hard. 

You still loved him, even after all the lies and manipulation. But the main question was if your kids would be safe around him. 

"How is the water?" Ivar asked. 

You blinked. "It's perfect." 

He shut the water off and managed to drag himself in without even splashing. Your eyes glued to his chest as his muscles flexed and he settled himself between your legs. With a warm washcloth, you gently rubbed some soap on his back. 

There were new scars on his back and when you peaked over his shoulder you could see what looked like a scar from a bullet. 

"You got shot." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"I did. After you fled with my kids Lagertha took the opportunity to attack. I was lucky. She missed my heart." 

You slowly moved the cloth over his scar. "And you wonder why I had to leave?" 

Ivar leaned his back into your chest and turned his head to look at you. "I have to protect my father's business and his land and his stock holds. It was always precious to him. And when our kids grow up it will all be left to them." 

You took a second to register his words. Having it all would be nice for the kids.  
But that still didn't escuse his behavior. 

"So what? We're to be prisoners of this place until we die?" You questioned. 

"I would never let that happen. If you gain my trust again, maybe you can become the next soccer mom. I'll get you a van and everything." He replied. 

You scowled. "First of all, you can't control every single thing, Ivar. Second of all, you have some serious balls talking to me about trust." 

Ivar sighed. 

"Well you don't have to worry about anything. It's quiet." 

"For now." You muttered. 

And Ivar couldn't argue anymore with that. Because deep down he knew you were right. Where one problem had ended a new one started. Like a son of a certain woman seeking revenge for the recent death of his mother. One who went by the name of Bjorn Ironside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Ivar's promises the Reader finds that she is not as young and naive as she used to be. And with the new strength found deep with in her, she decides her and Ivar must make terms with certain circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: arguing, language, mentions of violence, fingering, oral, smut, Ivar attempting manipulation but the reader puts him in his place, and definitely some angst with a dash of fluff.

It was strange. The relationship you had with Ivar. Half love and the other half, a full on hate-rage-storm. One minute you were contemplating on knocking him out with a hard object and running away, and the next you were searching for him with your fingertips. And it didn't help that you could sleep so soundly with his warm body pressed into yours. It was like a constant war going on inside you. 

He lied to you, manipulated you, and made you run for years with 2 babies. For years you lived in constant fear and had to scrounge every penny to survive. You never signed up for this twisted roller coaster ride when you allowed him to manipulate his way into your pants. But he proved to be selfish and stubborn. He always only worried about getting what he wanted. Never once, did he ask what you wanted and it only made you hate him. 

But the moment you felt his warm fingertips press into your waist every inch of your body sparked in excitement. Your heart began to race when his lips pressed into your neck. For only a split second you chastised yourself for allowing him to touch you and enjoying every damn second of it. Especially when his fingers slowly dipped into your panties and began to gently brush against your mound. 

Oh fuck. You could feel a tingling throb grow between your legs and then came the heated moisture. His fingers pressed against your clit and it was like a key to your locked door. Your legs opened slightly just enough to grant him access to all the places you wanted him to touch. The feeling of his lips slowly moving towards your jaw caused you to hum with pleasure. 

He continued to rub on your clit with his thumb as he inserted two fingers inside you. Your mouth opened slightly and you turned your head. His lips locked onto yours just a quiet moan errupted from your throat. He pulled his hand out of your panties and you felt him roll you onto your back. 

"No, don't stop." You whimpered. 

He let out a quiet chuckle and lifted your shirt up to exspose your chest. "Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you." He whispered before he began placing kisses down your chest. 

He quickly trailed kisses down your stomach and you felt his fingers curl over the waistline of your panties. You bucked your hips up as he pulled them down your legs. It was antagonizing. You just wanted him inside you righf then and there. But then you watched as he leaned down and began placing kisses up your thighs. Your breathing became heavy as he dragged his tongue from your entrance all the way up to your aching clit. 

"Ohh, fuck, Ivar." You moaned. 

He reached a hand up to cover your mouth as his tongue swirled and flicked over your clit. Your back arched and you moaned into his palm as he explored every inch of you. He had your thighs trembling and your hips bucking up. Oh, it was fucking exquisite. Then you felt him flatten his tongue against your clit and he started to gently suck. 

Your toes curled and your body grew tight. One hand reached down to grab his hair while the other fisted the sheet beneath you. You let out one last moan as you felt your stomach fill with a tingling heat that slowly traveled all the way down to your thighs. Your hips sputtered and your eyes nearly rolled to the back of your head. That man just put you on cloud nine. 

The moment he removed his hand from your mouth you let out a soft sigh. But he wasn't done with you yet. He made that very clear when he grabbed your ankles and rolled you onto your stomach. You shuffled out of your shirt and felt his lips press into your back. Little sparks followed every patch of skin that he kissed. And when you felt his erection rub against your entrance your stomach clenched in excitement. 

Yes, please. 

He moved your hair to the left side of your neck and placed a kiss on your right shoulder. You peaked over your shoulder and your eyes met with his. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

Before you could even respond he moved his hips forward and you swallowed the moan that was threatening to come out. His hand traveled up your arm until it found yours. He gripped your hand just as he began to thrust his hips down. You couldn't contain the light moans that slipped out as he continued lunging his hips back and forth. 

There was just something about the way he was moving himself. . . It was just different. This wasn't like any other usual hair-pulling-hips-slamming-fuck. In fact you didn't even know what to make of it all. Especially because for this one time, it felt like he was making it all about you. He was rolling his hips forward in a fast pace, but he wasn't harsh. 

When you felt his lips brushing across your shoulder, you shuddered. It didn't help that he was hitting all the right places. You peaked over your shoulder and felt his lips gently press into yours. Your lips parted and his tongue delved into your mouth as a moan slipped through. 

He groaned and you felt his entire body tremble above you. His hips rocked and sputtered unevenly and that was when you felt your entire body clench tight. 

"Fuck, Ivar." You mumbled against his lips. 

Ivar kept going and you felt a warm glow illuminate your entire body as your inner walls clasped tight around his erection. Every part of your body was trembling and tingling and you were lost deep in the euphoric bliss. You heard Ivar hiss and then let out a loud groan as his warm seed spilled inside you. 

The moment he rolled off of you there was a knock at the door. You gasped and quickly wrapped the sheet over the both of you. The door opened and in came that large german shepherd. He jumped right on the bed and began whining with excitement. His tail thumped against the matress as his face went right to yours. 

You didn't mind his company but you were curious as to who knocked and let him in. So you lifted your hand up and began to gently stroke his fur while your eyes searched the end of your bed. 

"Boo!" Freya's voice made you jump and turn. 

How did she get there? 

You heard both twins giggle. Freya was right beside you and Ragnar was beside Ivar. 

"Mommy! I missed you!" Freya exclaimed as she crawled on the bed. 

"Get out of bed lazy bones! Breakfast is ready. Uncle Ubbe made. . . Pancakes!" Ragnar jumped up and down. 

"Okay. Alright. Ragnar, let Bullet out before he goes potty in the house. Freya, go wait at the table. Daddy and Mommy will be down shortly." Ivar instructed. 

You turned to Ivar with a small smile on your lips. 

"Does that mean Mommy's out of time-out?" Freya asked. 

Ivar nodded his head. 

Both of the twins shouted and ran out the door with Bullet right behind them. 

"There's some new clothes for you in that dresser. We should head down and have breakfast before it gets cold." Ivar reached beside the bed and began putting on his leg braces. 

You stood up and searched for some clothes. All the while, your brain had become jumbled in one confused thought. What was the next step after this? What should you do? 

You honestly couldn't afford to go on the run again, but your kids safety was always going to be your number one priority. While the younger version of yourself would have probably just bowed her head and allowed herself to stay, the newer and wiser version of yourself refused to take this. But you loved him. Oh, how your heart still yearned to be in his arms and you wanted him to be there for the kids. 

If only he would stop being so stubborn and selfish as to give up the dangerous life he lives. Too bad for you, you already knew that day would never come. 

As you reached in the drawer to grab a shirt and jeans something glistened in the sunlight. You gasped as you pulled your hand up and examined it closer. A cold chill ran down your spine and you swallowed the lump that was growing in your throat. 

It was the wedding ring you used to wear before you took off with the twins. 

"Something wrong, Wife?" Ivar's voice came from behind you. 

"You got my ring back." You pulled the shirt over your head and started to pull your jeans up your legs. 

"Yes. That I did." He simply replied. 

You quickly spun around. "Ivar, you know exactly why I ran away and you know we would have been safer if you just left us alone. You're so blinded by the big futurne that you can't see what I see." 

Ivar stayed quiet as if he was processing your words. 

"Look, I know very well about my past mistakes. But can you just give me one day? Just one day of us being a family again? I want to prove to you that the kids will be safe here." 

You let out a sigh. "Just one day, Ivar. But I will let you know, I'm not gonna put up with the kidnapping, the lies and manipulation, and the chain you had me in. If you really love me and want us to be a family those will be the first to go." 

"What's the matter? Chains aren't really in your kink?" He chuckled. 

You stepped closer to him. "I am a mother now and I have grown in those years that I ran from you. Do not think for a second that Im just gonna sit down and take it." 

He nodded his head. "Okay. You're right." 

"Mommy! Pancakes!" Freya shouted from downstairs. 

You turned your back and made your way down the stairs. Freya was sitting at the table with Ragnar on her left and Hvitserk on her right. Ubbe was leaning against the kitchen island shoving a fork full of pancake and syrup in his mouth. 

"Good morning." Hvitserk spoke between chewing his food. 

"Uncle Hvitserk, we don't talk with our mouths full." Ragnar commented. 

You smiled and seated yourself across from the twins. "Good morning." 

"Hey mommy, guess what!" Freya leaned into the table. 

You started to pour syrup over the pancake on your plate. "What is it sweetie?"

"Daddy got me a horse! A real live horse! Her name is A Slug!" Freya nearly shouted in excitement. 

"It's Aslaug, Freya. Aslaug." Ivar entered the kitchen and made his way to sit right next to you. 

Hvitserk chuckled and stood up. "I told you the kids would have trouble with that name." 

"They will get it. They just need practice." Ivar spoke before digging into his pancake. 

"Here. Have some coffee." Ubbe placed a coffee mug in front of you. 

You could see Ivar glare at his brother through your peripheral vision but you decided to just shrug it off. 

"Daddy, hurry with your pancakes! I want to see my horse. Can I ride her?" Freya jumped out of her seat. 

"I said the same thing but it wasn't your horse I was asking to ride." Hvitserk joked. 

You nearly inhaled the food in your mouth when you heard him say that. Ivar shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth and chewed it as his eyes went to Hvitserk. He had a protective look in his eye. And even after he swallowed, he didn't have to say a word. Hvitserk quickly got the memo. 

Don't ever joke like that in front of my kids. 

Despite everything that happened between the two of you, it made your chest fill with warmth when Ivar became a protective daddy. Amd it definitely made him more attractive to you. Something you thought was impossible. 

"Bullet! Come on." Ragnar opened the door. 

You quickly turned to watch Bullet stroll in with his tail wagging. 

Ivar stood from his seat and headed towards his son. He put his hand on the little boy's shoulder. 

"Remember this Ragnar, he's your dog. So that means it is up to you to feed him, play with him, let him outside, and occasionally bathe him. We don't want him getting too dirty." Ivar instructed. 

Ragnar smiled at his dad and reached his hand up to pet the dog. "I will. I promise I will take real good care of you." 

Bullet sat down while Ragnar continued to gently stroke his fur. 

"And there are 3 important rules for you to remember. Don't pull his fur, tail, or ears. If he wants space, give it him. He'll come to you when he wants your attention. But most importantly, no kicking biting or scratching him. He is your friend, not a toy." Ivar leaned down and placed a kiss ontop of Ragnar's head. 

"Okay, Daddy." Ragnar replied. 

You picked up your plate and started to clear off the table. "I'm not doubting what you are teaching our son, but you did say he was kid friendly right?" 

Ivar began picking up the kids empty plates. "He is. I just think it's important to teach kids about responsibilities and respecting their pets." 

You had to hand it to him, he was right. And while you did believe some pets liked to have children climbing all over them, you would definitely want your kids to know the difference in playing with Bullet in a nice and safe way. 

"Speaking of pets, how about we get these kids dressed and check out that horse?" You suggested. 

*** 

It was almost frightening. Watching your little girl so high up on the horse with her hands holding onto the reins. Horses were taller than you remembered. What if she fell? What if Bullet scared the horse and she ran away with your daughter on her back? 

Oh gods. You felt a panic attack coming on. 

Ivar held onto the horse briddle and slowly walked the horse in a circle. He peaked over at you and started to laugh. 

"Calm down, Y/N. It's just a horse. She's not gonna eat our kid." Ivar reminded you. 

You inhaled a deep breath. Yet again, he was right. You didn't need to worry so much. 

"Bullet, drop it." Ragnar's voice made you turn around. 

Bullet dropped the bright neon green tennis ball. Ragnar grabbed the ball and offered his dog a gentle pat on the head. 

"Good boy. Here. Fetch!" Ragnar tossed the ball over by the barn. 

"Mommy, come see! Come here." Freya called out. 

You slowly approached the horse and Ivar grabbed your hand. "Here. She really likes it, when you pet her here." He guided your hand to the side of her long neck. 

Her soft fur pressed into your palm and your shoulders suddenly fell slump with ease. Freya leaned forward and ran her hand through the horses mane. 

"See, Mommy? She's a good horse." Freya explained. 

You chuckled and continued to stroke the horse. "Yeah, she is. And she's really pretty. Your daddy did a good job picking her out." 

Ivar had his eyes on you. Out of the corner of your eyes you could see him smile. It was like a chain reaction. Your lips curled into a big, genuine smile. It felt like it had been forever since you did that. 

The feeling of butterflies tickled your stomach and your chest glowed with warmth. But at the back of your mind you still worried about the big decision you had to make. 

You looked up and notice the sky had turned a color of pink with random splashes of purple. Gods. . . Where did the day go? 

"Alright, Freya we have to put Aslaug back in the barn for now. I'm going to show you how to take care of her just like I did with Ragnar and his dog." Ivar began walking the horse towards the barn. 

You stayed close and watched as Ivar lifted the little girl off the horse and pulled up a stool. 

"Here. Stand on it. Now take this brush and what we're going to do is gently brush your horse." Ivar began to instruct her. 

Watching him interact with the twins was making everything so hard. You would have never guessed that he had actually people before. Sure, you had no actual proof that he killed the man from the pawnshop that you sold your ring to. But the moment you saw the ring on your finger again, you just knew. 

"Mommy, I'm hungry. I want to eat." Ragnar began tugging on your shirt. 

"Good job. Why don't you kids go in the house and wash up? I'll finish feeding Askaug and meet you back in the house. I'm sure Hvitserk and Ubbe are working on dinner as we speak." Ivar suggested. 

"Okay. Come on kids." You turned to head out towards the barn. 

"Y/N." Ivar's voice made you stop and peak over your shoulder. 

He locked the stall and began walking towards you. You made sure that Freya and Ragnar was still right by you before you turned around to look at him. All it took was for you to be close to him and your heart began to race. 

His hand lifted up to cup your cheek and his lips pressed into yours in a chaste kiss. "Today was a good day. You should think about staying." 

"Yeah! Please Mommy!" 

"We wanna stay with Daddy. Please Mommy!" 

The twins begged as they tugged on your hands. As tempting as that was, you weren't stupid. You knew that eventually there would be retribution fir Lagertha's death. And if you or the kids were here when that happend. . . You couldn't even imagine the outcome. Only if Ivar would find a way to put aside anything that could cause bullets going into your head, than you would stay. 

"I will think about it, after we talk." You replied. 

*** 

After dinner you began washing dishes while Ivar stood beside you and began drying them. You could have used the dishwasher, but there wasn't alot of dishes and you didn't mind it. Ragnar and Freya were sitting in the livingroom with Bullet. Apparently, they liked the idea of a movie night with Uncle Hvitserk and Uncle Ubbe. 

"So. . ." Ivar began as he placed a plate in the cupboard. "What do you think?" 

You searched your mind to find the right words. "I think the war is not over. There is still a threat out there." 

"Bjorn." Ivar agreed. He leaned closer towards you. "You don't have to worry about that. I will take care of him." 

You shut the sink off and used a hand towel to dry your hands. "And then what happens when someone else from that side wants the throne?" 

He didn't have anything to say about that. 

"Huh? What happens if we're a family. We're all happy and then suddenly someone comes around toting some gun and shoots us! Or one of the kids! What if I go to get in a car, turn the key and we blow up?" You questioned. 

Ivar shook his head. "I won't let that happen." 

"How? You cannot physically be everywhere every second. And even if you were, you're not made of bullet proof material. There are just some things you cannot prevent so why can't you just give this up?" You asked. 

"Because, this is not just a house. It's not just a job. This is all my legacy. My father chose for it to be before he died. I watched him deal with many wars. He didn't give it up and I sure in shit won't." He argued. 

"Even if it's this or your family? I'm putting my foot down and saying you have to choose. The kids and I. . .or this." You waved your hands around to point at all the ridiculously expensive things he had. 

"Why can't I have both? I'll hire fucking security, train you to use a gun. Y/N, please. Do not try to take my kids from me again." He nearly shouted but the last sentence came out as a soft whisper. 

A soft plea. 

A loud ringing came out of no where and nearly made you jump out of your own skin. Ivar pulled the phone out of his back pocket and answered it. 

"Floki, I'm in the middle of something can this wait?" He asked. 

You watched as his face went from irritation to pale as a ghost. He hung the phone up and looked down at the floor. 

"What did he say?" You questioned. 

Ivar shook his head. "Bjorn made a move. One of my guys was gunned down in my club." 

You folded your arms over your chest and narrowed your eyes at Ivar's face. 

"Y/N, even if I sign everything over to Bjorn and become homeless on the streets, he won't stop coming. I have no choice but to fight back." He justified. 

You nodded your head. "But is my point finally being made here?" You wondered. 

Ivar pressed his palms together and placed them in front of his face. At first you thought he was praying, but the distant look in his blue eyes proved otherwise. He was coming up with a plan. 

"I promised I would keep you and the kids safe. So, that is what I am going to do." He replied. 

You tried to stop your heart from racing but it was futile. Bjorn would likely be coming for you and the kids next. Especially if he had his men following Ivar. 

"Y/N, listen to me. Listen." He placed both hands on your face and looked into your eyes. "I'm going to find a safe place for you and the kids. You won't have to worry about anything. I will make sure that Bjorn thinks you are still missing. When I know for a fact that it is safe, I will come see you and the kids. And don't worry about money. I have private accounts that no one knows about with over 12 million dollars. You and the kids will want for nothing." He offered. 

You took a deep breath and felt tears grow in your eyes. All you wanted was a normal life. A family and what happened this morning between you and Ivar. . . It was practically magical. 

"So, this is it then. It's over." You blinked back your tears and reached for your ring. 

Your hands trembled as you set it down on the counter. 

"It won't be forever. I promise you that." He commented. 

You shook your head. "No, I really mean it, Ivar. You want to sneak away and spend some time with the kids. Fine, as long as it is safe and it's not in the middle of one of your damn wars." 

Ivar's face twisted and you noticed his eyes began to water. "I'll help you and the kids pack." He whispered. 

*** 

Bullet dashed out the door and jumped right in the back seat. You sighed and turned to Ivar. Really? You didn't mind taking Bullet. In fact, having him around would probably make you feel at ease. But you knew there was no way he would fit between the two carseats. He was just too big. 

Ivar whitsled and Bullet looked at him with a sense of alertness. "Shotgun, Bullet." 

Bullet looked in front and slowly crawled into the passenger seat before he sat down. 

"You don't think him coming with us will be too much on him, do you?" You questioned. 

Ivar shook his head. "Bullet is already attached to Ragnar. He should be fine, but if he doesn't want to eat or drink, let me know and I'll find a way to bring him back. And he's up to date on his shots." 

"Well aren't you a responsible dog owner. It's good. I like it." You replied. 

Ivar limped to the back of the trunk and placed a large duffle bag in it. Hvitserk came out of the house with a large bag of dog food over his shoulder. 

"This bag has some clothes I bought for the kids. And uh. . . I want you to take this. So if you need anything. . ." Ivar pulled out a large stack of bills. 

You couldn't see the precise amount, it was still very dark. "Thanks. This is a big help. And I want you to know that I really appreciate you coming to terms with this." 

Ivar let out a sigh. "I don't think you realize how hard it is not to just chain you up to that bed again." 

"The car seats are in and buckled. You want me to bring the kids out now?" Hvitserk offered. 

"No, I want to hold them one last time." Ivar replied. 

You opened up the drivers door and watched as Ivar carried Freya in his arms. Luckily she was fast asleep so there wouldn't be a big fuss from her. Ivar stopped at the car and closed his eyes as he held her to his chest. 

"Daddy loves you. I promise I will try to get you back home soon." He whispered as he softly placed her in her seat. 

"You want me to -" 

"I got it." Ivar clicked the harness in and tightend it so the clip was at shoulder level. 

Damn. He really did his research. 

"I'm going to get Ragnar. I'll be right back." He stated. 

"I'll be here." 

You turned to look in the passenger seat and noticed that Bullet was scratching at his window. You started the car up and rolled his window down. He stuck his large head out and sniffed the air. 

"I don't wanna go." Ragnar's voice drew your attention. 

"Trust me, I don't want you to go, but you have to." Ivar replied as he walked by the passenger side. 

"No. I wanna stay." Ragnar whined. 

"Ragnar, you have to go. Daddy promises he will find a way to bring all of you home as soon as. . . " 

His voice broke off and you could see his hands tremble. He sniffled. 

"Your mother and I will find a way soon for us to be together again. Okay? I have things I need to take care of first." He cleared his throat and started to put Ragnar in his seat. 

"Listen, I know this is hard for you. It is hard for me too. But we have to be strong. Alright?" He asked. 

Ragnar growled. "Fine!" He snapped. 

"And be good. Listen to Mommy. I love you." He placed a kiss on Ragnar's head and shut the door. 

This was harder than you expected. Watching your son cry in his carseat made your heart drop in your stomach. But you easily remembered that you didn't cause this. Ivar was the stubborn one who wanted to play 'war' with his oldest brother. 

You blinked back tears and watched as Ivar approached you. He wrapped you in a tight embrace and tilted his head down to whisper in your ear. 

"Hvitserk and Ubbe will escort you to the safe house." He whispered. 

"What? You're not gonna try to manipulate me to get me back?" You teased. 

"No, you will come back to me. I know this for a fact because you love me." He replied seriously. 

His lips placed a chaste kiss on your head and he released you from his hold. You sat down in the driver's seat and shut the door. With one last glance at Ivar, you put the car in reverse and began to drive away.


End file.
